vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jules
Jules was a werewolf and was a friend of Mason's. She was a young surfer in her mid-twenties, tanned, sexy and smart. She came to Mystic Falls asking questions about the disappearance of Mason Lockwood. After learning his death she and some of her werewolf friends tried to avenge Mason's death but were expelled by Jonas and Elijah. She was later kidnapped by Klaus to be used in the sacrifice and he began the ritual by ripping her heart out. Season Two Jules comes to visit and tells him that she’s a friend of Mason and that she’s looking for him. Tyler says: “Mason has gone back to Florida for a while now,” to which she replies: “The problem is, he has not returned “. She also confronts and she knows from the beginning that he’s a vampire. Damon threatens and warns her to stop looking for Mason. In By the Light of the Moon after Damon confronted her about Mason she told Damon that he was "marked". At the Salvatore boarding house, a wolf later appears bent on attacking the "marked' Damon. But Rose steps in front of Damon and is the one that gets bitten. Her bite apparently gets healed instantly but later, it is revealed that the wolf toxin is still in her shoulder. It appears as though Jules is working with someone, as after she left the Lockwood House, she called someone to tell him that Mason had lied and that there was another werewolf: Tyler Lockwood. Whether she is working with Klaus or with someone else (such as the werewolves, possibly who escaped the genocide and want revenge), it is yet to be known, but it is much awaited. It is later revealed to be the pack of werewolves that she and Mason were a part of and that she appears to lead along with her boyfriend Brady. In The Descent, Jules shows her sociopathic side more deeply: she kills an innocent ranger to cover her other murders while being a werewolf, she mocks Damon's concern with Rose and tells him to just kill her and she lies to Tyler about who killed Mason saying that did it with her vampire friends without reason even though they had a good reason to do it (he was working with Katherine and would have killed Stefan or Damon otherwise). Jules becomes shocked when Tyler asks her about how she knows about Caroline being a vampire. She asks him, "You can't sniff them out?" She then asks him how many times he's turned into a werewolf. Also in the episode she foreshadows the come of more werewolves when she says to Tyler that they are not alone and the "others" soon will come. This is said when she tells him Caroline lied and that Mystic Falls is crawling with vampires. She assures Tyler not to worry, and says, "But don't worry. We'll get them. There are others like us. And they're on their way." She also tells Tyler, when he asks her what she wants with him, that she just wants to be his friend as Mason would have wanted that. In Daddy Issues, she takes Caroline hostage and her boyfriend Brady tortures the blond vampire. She brings several werewolves to ambush the Salvatore brothers but the two vampires make quick work of their friends. Eventually the werewolves get the upper-hand until Jonas magically subdues them giving Tyler a warning to tell the werewolves to leave town while they still can. The vampires and Jonas all leave. Tyler comes into the SV and talks to Jules and Brady. He unknowingly informs them that the moonstone is in Mystic Falls. In Crying Wolf, Brady and Tyler leave to follow Stefan and Elena to the Gilbert Family Lake House in hopes of kidnapping Elena to break the curse. Jules and her werewolf pack capture Damon and torture him in his house but are stopped by Elijah who kills everyone but Jules who manages to escape. Brady is killed by Stefan after trying to capture Elena. At the end of the episode she and Tyler leave the town to an unknown location, with Jules promising not to lie to Tyler anymore when he states that there will be no more lies once they leave Mystic Falls. In the Last Day, Jules returns to Mystic Falls where Tyler is visiting his injured mother as part of a plan set by Maddox to capture him as part of the ritual to break the curse. Jules tries to get Tyler out of Mystic Falls to protect him but lets him speak to Caroline for a few minutes. He is then captured by Maddox along with Caroline. After Damon and Matt save Caroline and Tyler from Maddox, Damon goes to see Klaus and reveals to him what they had done. Klaus reveals that he had known something may go wrong and he had a contingency plan. He shows Damon a video recording of Jules chained up and turning into a werewolf. In the Sun Also Rises, Jules is brought to the sacrifice spot by Greta with a spell that prevents her from turning completely. She is the first to sacrificed by Klaus but before she does she tells Elena that everything that she had done she had done for Tyler and that she didn't want him to be alone through his adapting to the life as a werewolf. She then goes for Klaus but he overpowers her and kills her by ripping out her heart. He then puts her blood on the fire that is burning the Moonstone. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal instantaneously. *'Durability: '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction:''' If a werewolves heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. Gallery Trivia *It's unknown whether she killed to trigger the werewolf curse or was bitten. *She's the first female werewolf to appear in the series. *She is the first "ingredient" Klaus sacrifices to complete the ritual by ripping her heart out. *It was implied that Jules had enhanced abilities for a werewolf such as being able to sniff out vampires and detect wolfsbane; as well as having partial control over her wolf form. This was seen in 'By The Light Of The Moon,' when Jules deliberately hunted down Damon and broke into his home, attempting to bite him, accidentally biting Rose instead. Jules said to Damon that she could sniff him out, as well as the wolfsbane in her drink. However, Jules did not have full control over her wolf form because she woke up naked in the woods the next morning only to discover that she had killed a group of campers. *Jules was against all vampires but would stay loyal to her wolf pack, only to a certain extent, as she ran away and let Elijah kill Stevie in Crying Wolf. *Jules was the oldest werewolf shown in the series, and we can assume she was a werewolf for at least ten years to have such enhanced abilities. *Jules and Mason were perhaps more than friends for the way Jules attacked Damon in her wolf form in 'By The Light Of The Moon'. Jules also seemed angry at the revelation of Mason's death by Damon in 'Daddy Issues.' *Jules and her wolf friends may have had a sort of calling by whistling when a pack member would need back-up. This was seen when Jules whistled to call on her wolf friends in 'Daddy Issues'. *Jules mentioned a code of loyalty between the lycanthrope species and this may have been why she wanted to help Tyler adjust to being a werewolf. *Although Jules was no match for a vampire without the full moon, she may have had enhanced fighting abilities for a werewolf, being able to dodge Damon's unexpected attack by jumping on the SUV in 'Daddy Issues'. *Jules was killed in the same way Mason was: heart extraction. *We can assume that Jules had a natural hate of vampires; she was able to torture Caroline, despite the vampire having done nothing to her. *Jules had a leather jacket which she was seen wearing in both 'Daddy Issues' and 'The Last Day'. *Klaus may have known Jules, because he showed Damon a video recording of Jules chained up, screaming and turning into a werewolf. *Klaus mentioned to Damon that the 'nice thing' about werewolves is that they like to travel in packs, however, Jules may have come to Mystic Falls before her pack, telling Tyler in 'The Descent' that more werewolves were coming on their way. *Jules was willing to kill Elena to break the fake Aztec curse. *Jules may have bitten vampires in the past, having known what symptoms Rose would be having. *She was the only werewolf to have killed anyone in her human form, apart from Stevie, having blocked an innocent police man over the head to cover up her tracks. *Jules did not have any recollection of murdering the group of campers-she seemed quite surprised to be walking in the woods naked and looking at bodies. *Jules may also have been able to sense someone coming from a distance-such as when, in 'Daddy Issues' she heard a noise and immediately detected that Stefan and Tyler were coming. *Her, Tyler and Mason have the longest count of appearances of all the werewolves, the other werewolves only being minor characters and getting killed-such as Stevie, Brady and the rest of Jules' werewolf pack. *Jules was one of the three women used in the sacrifice. *She was the only werewolf who escaped Elijah in 'Crying Wolf.' Appearances ;Season 2 * By the Light of the Moon * The Descent * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf * The Last Day * The Sun Also Rises Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Destroyed Werewolves